Cavallone's Foal
by DashingFox
Summary: AU. What if Fuuta didn't join the Vongola? How could one decision have a butterfly effect on the entire mafia world?


**_AN: After months of procrastinating, I've finally gotten my act together and written a Reborn fic. The way I'm going to structure this is going to be like a series of one-shots where I'll hopefully update once a month depending on whether school bogs me down. _**

**_But I hope you enjoy ;)_**

**_Little shout out to my fanfic bro who kicked me in the head till I wrote something coherent_ **

**_I don't own khr or it's characters_**

* * *

He became an orphan that night.

His mother told him to run. To grab his book and run as far from her as possible. But he didn't. He stayed latched onto her leg, pretending there weren't bad men trying to break down the door as they angrily bashed on the polished wood. She looked down at him with those loving blue eyes and promised she'd be ok, patted his soft hair and told him to go. The door began to splinter and he cried in fright as little pieces of wood flew in all directions. He looked up at her once more but his mother was on the phone yelling at someone about something. Phone wedged between her ear and shoulder, she gave him a gentle shove towards the back door, untangled his hands from her black work pants and handed his book over to him. He could feel tears prickle the corner of his eyes as she closed and locked the door behind him. He stood stiff at the back door hugging his book to his chest as he sniffled and listened to the shouts from behind him.

There was a loud bang and then silence.

His eyes widened in fright, little hands shivering and barely holding onto the large book.

"He's not here. Find him!" A deep voice ordered from inside the house. Footsteps became louder as they got closer to the backdoor and there were so many of them.

Then he ran.

It was dark and lightly drizzling as he ran through the small town, the moon providing the only light. He panted heavily, looking over his shoulder to check if the bad men were following him. As long as he stayed in the shadows of backstreets he could hide from them. He'd ranked that mafia family as being the lowest in intelligence with only their boss having some form of smarts, even if it was small.

After half an hour he ran out of energy. He leaned against the brick wall of an alleyway and closed his eyes. The shock and adrenaline finally ebbing away, he could feel his control slipping. He choked down a sob and bit his lip to keep quiet.

He couldn't stay here.

He had to hide.

Slowly, he crept down the alley and slid between two dumpsters. The smell and moisture didn't affect him as he sat down on the cold wet ground and drew his knees up to his chest. The book he treasured more than most things sat snuggly under his arm and he made sure his black coat covered it so it wouldn't get wet. His bottom lip trembled as he recalled the last hour and he shook his head to rid himself of the images. His father promising to be back later that night for dinner. His mother promising him she'd be ok. He felt selfish for being mad at them for breaking their promise, like it was their fault he was homeless and alone. But he knew better than that. His parents loved him too much. He rested his head against the rough wall and closed his eyes.

His father had given him 7 Euros the day before yesterday for ice cream, which he never ended up using and it remained in his coat. Maybe he could catch a bus in the morning and leave town. But then where would he go after that? It was hopeless. He was going to have to live his life running at this rate. It all seemed too much for him even though his parents had warned him that this could happen.

So he cried.

His little shaking hands covered his mouth in an attempt to remain quiet, but he let himself finally cry. And he did for quite a while until it slowly ended in a whimper and he ran out of tears.

That's when he heard it.

A voice giving orders and the sound of boots running nearby. His eyes widened when he realised how close they were to him and he started to panic. This couldn't be happening, surely they hadn't found him. It was too late to move now, so he curled up tightly to make himself smaller. Hand still over his mouth, he watched as a set of black business shoes walked past his hiding spot and squeaked when a pair of white sneakers stopped in front of him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as a tall, dark shadow towered over him.

"You must be Fuuta." The voice said. It didn't sound like the voice that belonged to the boss chasing him, but that didn't matter. They'd found him. He couldn't run. They were going to kidnap him and force him to give them information. Information that would hurt people.

The shadow squatted down on his haunches, his face only just becoming visible. He looked young with kind brown eyes, something Fuuta wasn't expecting. The man gave a small smile, his eyes softening under his long blond fringe.

"Your mother called me. She told me that you were being chased and needed help." He said. "My name's Dino and I'm here to help you." Fuuta stayed frozen between the two bins. The man radiated an aura of calmness and honesty and his laid back clothes made him look normal, unlike the men who were chasing him. He wanted to believe him, but his parents had told him to never trust strangers, especially those who knew his name.

Fuuta's eyes flew over the young face and landed on the tattoo peeking out from his fluffed coat. That's when he recognised him. Bucking Horse Dino, ranked first out of 82 263 mafia members that cared the most for the welfare of civilians. Maybe he was the one his mother was yelling at on the phone right before he ran.

"Y-you know my mother?" Fuuta asked cautiously in an almost squeaky voice.

"Yeah, I knew her." Dino replied and frowned.

"Is she ok?" Fuuta asked hopefully. There was a chance she was ok. Maybe he just heard wrong and she was hiding. The young man went quiet and Fuuta's heart sank. It wasn't fair. He wanted to cry again, but he balled his hand into a fist and bit his thumb instead.

"Sorry." Dino said. "I wish I'd made it here earlier so I could save her. I truly am sorry." Something flashed across the young man's eyes that Fuuta couldn't recognise and it was gone as quickly as it appeared. A small smile slid across his face as he took his green raincoat off. "You don't have to worry about the Todd men anymore, I've got it covered." He held the jacket at arms length towards Fuuta. "Here, you look cold." Fuuta's eyes widened at the seemingly harmless jacket, suddenly realising that he was shivering.

The coat was too far for him to just reach out and take it; he'd have to crawl out from his hiding spot, which meant they might snatch him. He itched to jump into ranking mode, check to see whether this kind man really was kind. Or perhaps he'd written it down in his book already and forgotten that the laidback blond was secretly a child snatcher. But if he took the time to rank or read, he'd be just as easy to kidnap. Another shadow loomed over him and he was greeted by glasses and a black moustache. Fuuta flinched in surprise and the blond chuckled.

"It's alright Romario, I'll meet you back at the car." Dino said. The man laughed and muttered something along the lines of "burden" and "poor kid", but Fuuta didn't quite understand what was so funny. The moustached man left Fuuta's view and the blond sighed tiredly. He did look tired, exhausted actually. Had Dino spent the last hour looking for him?

Before he realised what he was doing, Fuuta lifted himself off the ground using the bin as leverage. Slowly, eyes never leaving the blond, he brushed between the twin bins and grabbed the jacket. It was warm, soft and about ten times too big. He instantly smiled brightly, despite everything that had happened that night and beamed at the young man.

"Thank you Dino-nii." Fuuta said and almost laughed when shock crossed the blond's face. Fuuta didn't know why he added the Japanese honorific at the end of Dino's name, he just did it. He knew it was the right thing to say when the young man stood up with a grin on his face and a slight blush.

"Don't worry about it." He said and ruffled a hand through Fuuta's dirty blond hair. Dino straightened, his smile shrinking to be smaller and more controlled. "We'll take you some place safe Fuuta. I promise." Fuuta had no reason to take his word for good, but he did. His parents would have scolded him for trusting so quickly, especially since this man was quite obviously mafia. However, he'd heard stories of the Cavellone and he realised how lucky he was that they found him in comparison to the Todd family. It could have been a stroke of fate or maybe it really was his mother that told Dino to find him, but he wasn't going to complain.

As he followed quietly behind the tall blond boss, hugging his ranking book to his chest, a soft smile flittered across his face. It broke into hysterical laughter when the boss tripped over seemingly nothing, falling flat on his face and muttering about untied shoelaces. It didn't occur to little eight-year-old Fuuta, to be smiling and laughing barely two hours after a tragedy was not normal. It was probably the rain, he figured years later. The rain always played silly tricks on his body and emotions, made him perceive things strangely. But either way a new future had branched out for the orphaned boy.

And it was certainly going to be the most interesting ten years of his life.


End file.
